Emma Choudary nee Morris
Emma Choudhary/Morris is the daughter of Stella Morris/Jackson and Karl Morris. She is the first born from Stella and Karl's marriage. Although not very bright, Emma has a warm heart and a sense of humor. By Series 6, Emma is 22 years old and has a 6 year-old son named Abhra, an Indian name meaning “cloud.” About Emma Emma is Pontyberry born and bred. She was born sometime in the 8 years Stella and Karl were married. When her father divorced Stella for Nadine, she stayed with her mother and has kept Stella in check. In Series 1, she was a student at the local school, St Josephs, and completed her last GCSE exam on the day Abhra was born. After husband Sunil's affair with fellow medical student Leah was discovered, Emma filed for divorce from him between Series 2 and 3, receiving her decree during Series 3 (approx. two years after Series 2). During Series 2, Jagadeesh had the idea to have a Namkaran for Abhra, to bring the families close together again. Emma said “Oh no you’re all right Jag, I just had a Hobnob,” thinking a Namkaran was a biscuit. Tanisha describes a Namkaran as “a bit like a christening, only with much better food.” A Namkaran is a Hindu baby naming ceremony. It almost went wrong because just an hour before the ceremony Paula accidentally left baby Abhra on the bus. In the ceremony, Emma and Sunil held a leaf and whispered Abhra’s name into his ear. Emma then gave a beautiful speech in the Hindu language, bringing a few members of the audience to tears. In Series 3, Emma was raising her son Abhra in her family home and found work as at the local hair salon, Jensen's. There she unintentionally reenacted her broken marriage when having an affair with the co-owner of the salon, Marcus Jensen. When his wife Collette found out, she sacked Emma and threw Marcus out. He then came to live with Emma and Abhra. Emma soon realised what they had done to Collette and the Jensen family and, sympathising with Collette and realising she and Marcus could never work, Emma ended her relationship with Marcus at the reception of her brother Luke's wedding. In the Christmas Special (2014), she and Abhra left with ex-husband Sunil for India when she had no job prospects left in Pontyberry. After a series and a half absence, Emma later returned to her home in Wales in late Series 5 with Abhra and a new 'husband', Oak, whom she met three weeks before. Relationships Emma has had a strong but rocky relationship with her mother, like all teenagers and mothers do. When Emma became pregnant she argued a lot with her mother but after baby Abhra was born, their relationship improved. Emma occasionally didn’t get along with her ex mother in law Tanisha but got on well with her ex father in law Jagadeesh. Although Emma could be viewed as foolish she has a warm and is very kind. Emma is not very bright and often gets things confused. Emma has a son, Abhra, and she is a very kind and loving mother to him. She always does what is best for him. She said in her interview at Jensen’s hair salon that the day Abhra was born was the best day of her life. Stella emma 3.jpg Me-and-cat-funfair.jpg Stella pic 2.jpg Stella pic 1.jpg Emma.jpg External links Category:Female Category:Mothers Category:Kosh family Category:Morris family Category:Residents of Pontyberry Category:Wives Category:Main Characters Category:Former residents of Pontyberry